


A Threnody for the Pale

by Nym_P_Seudo



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_P_Seudo/pseuds/Nym_P_Seudo
Summary: This somehow took 3 hours...





	A Threnody for the Pale

A Threnody for the Pale

 

Deep within this ruined land,

Among the spires, still and cold,

Hid beneath the Sovereign Brand,

A pact was made, a soul was sold

 

Horrid was the Beast that Dreamed,

Afflicting all that heard its call

Pallid light from sick eyes gleamed,

The free were slain and raised as thrall

 

Darkest shadow, profane tool,

In Sovereign hands it sealed the Beast

Yet, hungry Dark yearned for fuel

The Sovereign soul was made a feast

 

With no Lord, the Kingdom fell

His City wept when eyes could not

Still in Dream the Beast did dwell

A cost too great, the King had sought

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow took 3 hours...


End file.
